I Am Mine
by VicPin
Summary: :Twoshot: :ÚLTIMA SECUELA DEL SONGFIC "NUMB": Leopold D'Arante regresa a Denver, Colorado, para poner fin a un ciclo de su vida que pensó haber terminado... Logrando su cometido al confrontar a cierto inmortal... Y al enterarse por parte de alguien más de un secreto que le sorprenderá. Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**_Feliz domingo, gente! Un enorme saludo desde mi madriguerita (habitación). Aquí les caigo con la tercera y última parte de la pequeña trilogía sobre Leopold D'Arante :-). En esta ocasión el oneshot (o ttal vez twoshot) es un songfic cuya canción es sumamente significativa para mí y habla de la vida en sí... O al menos esa es mi interpretación. En fin, la rola de esta ocasión es "I Am Mine" de Pearl Jam, cuyo video lo pueden ver en YouTube:_  
**

**_watch?v=Nkgv3LoQY2o_**

**_Les recomiendo escucharla, ya que en cierta forma te otorga un motivo para continuar con la vida luego de algún penoso acontecimiento :-). A mí me ha ayudado bastante cuando estoy deprimida o cuando necesito escribir una historia. Ojalá lo disfruten a leerlo al igual que yo al escribirlo._**

**_En fin, sin más que decir, excepto el disclaimer de que South Park no es mío, sino de Trey y Matt, y que la rola tampoco es mía, sino que pertenece al genial Eddie Veeder, aquí les dejo con este songfic - oneshot titulado:_**

* * *

**I Am Mine.**

_::Flashback::_

_-Debes ir y enfrentar a tu pasado, Leo – decía Christophe Delorne mientras que bebía una taza de café con Gregory y él en la terraza de la casa ._

_- Pero, Chris… N-no creo que alguien me recuerde – replicó Leopold D'Arante._

_- Tal vez – añadió Gregory Fields-, pero creo que es lo mejor que debes hacer si quieres hallar la paz definitiva en tu vida. Lo de Natasha era una señal, estoy seguro. Una señal de que ya es hora de que regreses y te enfrentes al pasado._

_- Pensé que cortar con ellos abruptamente podría aliviarme._

_- Y te alivió bastante, pero si realmente quieres paz en tu vida… Tendrás que ir y hacer las paces con ellos._

_- ¿Hacer las paces? Gregory, les he perdonado todas y cada una de las barbaridades que me han infringido…_

_- Pero dudo mucho que ellos estén del todo tranquilos con todo lo que ha pasado._

_- ¿Y cómo sabré que no lo están?_

_El inglés, con una sonrisa, le respondió:_

_- Simplemente ve… Y termina con ese ciclo de tu vida._

_::Flashback::_

Terminar el ciclo… Terminar lo que se supone que había terminado y no fue así.

Cuando miro esas marcas en mis muñecas, recuerdo todo lo que fui en el pasado y todo lo que pude haber sido si continuaba en ese infierno que llamaba hogar. Recuerdo las veces que he tratado de hallar una salida a toda la maldita presión que se cernía sobre mí sin éxito alguno. Claro, no era nada fácil teniendo una familia que te asfixiaba con ese control tan represivo y conviviendo con gente que le importaba todo menos escucharte por un momento en sus vidas.

Tan adversos fueron mis primeros 17 años de vida que estuve a punto de perder la cordura y el control que trabajosamente tenía en mí mismo. Pude haber logrado extinguir mi vida con mis propias manos, pero al fin y al cabo eso no serviría de nada. Lo único que habría logrado con ese acto sería que, o todo el mundo finalmente notaría mi presencia y, tras varios años de llorarme, me olvidarían, o simplemente nadie lo notaría.

Bueno, hay esas y miles de posibilidades de lo que pudo haber sido si me habría quitado la vida.

¿Pero para qué hablar de esas cosas cuando, finalmente, uno toma la decisión correcta de apartarse de ese mundo negativo y empezar bien por cuenta propia? De todos modos, el punto medio de la vida me pertenece a mí y solo yo puedo labrar el destino que quiera o que sea.

_**The selfish, they're all standing in line**__**  
**__**Faithing and hoping to buy themselves time**__**  
**__**Me, I figure as each breath goes by**__**  
**__**I only own my mind.**_

Por eso estoy aquí en Denver, Colorado, el lugar donde se inició mi nueva vida, el lugar en donde había vuelto a nacer gracias a que dos maravillosas personas habían aparecido en mi camino para tenderme la mano y rescatarme de ese infierno de vida que llevaba en South Park, mi lugar de nacimiento: Para enfrentarme a lo que debí haberme enfrentado antes de irme 15 años atrás, para enfrentarme a ese pasado triste y doloroso que casi concluía con mi muerte.

Pero antes de arreglar las cuentas pendientes, debía primero visitar a alguien muy querido por mí. Para visitarle, bastaba con enviarle un correo electrónico al respecto y quedando en ir a su lugar de trabajo, el Hospital General de Denver.

- ¡Leopold! – exclamó Karl Tomasson, el rector del hospital, al verme parado en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina.

- ¡Karl! – repliqué con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba al individuo más preciado de mi círculo de amistades.

Al separarnos, Karl puso sus manos en mis hombros y exclamó muy feliz:

- ¡Ah, mi buen Leopold! ¡Cinco años sin verte! ¡Pero por favor, pasa! ¡Pasa! ¡Estás en tu casa!

- O en mi oficina.

El viejo doctor se echo a reír mientras me sentaba frente a él. Luego de servirme un vaso de whisky, el hombre me preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo va todo en Nueva Zelanda?

- ¡Ufff! ¡Mucho trabajo!

- Sí, eso fue lo que me comentó mi sobrino cuando hablé con él por teléfono. Me sorprende que el hospital canalice contigo los casos graves de intentos de suicidio por bullying y violencia doméstica.

- Bueno… Respecto a eso… Yo solo hago lo que puedo para ayudar a esas personas.

- Y lo haces de una manera estupenda, aunque siempre he pensado que deberías estudiar Psicología y entrar de lleno a ese campo.

- Me gusta la Cardiología, gracias.

- Es la verdad, Leopold.

Yo me quedé callado por un momento mientras que Karl, con seriedad, añadió:

- Eres uno de los médicos más valiosos que tiene el hospital en donde trabajas. Tu experiencia en las cirugías es invaluable, lo sé, pero lo es más tu empatía respecto a las víctimas de bullying y violencia doméstica. De todos modos, tú también fuiste víctima en tu juventud…

- Lo sé.

- Y hablando de ese hecho del pasado…

_**The North is to South what the clock is to time**__**  
**__**There's east and there's west and there's everywhere life**__**  
**__**I know I was born and I know that I'll die**__**  
**__**The in between is mine**__**  
**__**I am mine.**_

Karl abrió el cajón y sacó de ahí una hoja de papel doblada. Al entregármela, me dijo:

- Marina me dijo que conoció a uno de tu generación de la preparatoria. El tipo le entregó esta dirección para que asistiera a una reunión generacional en calidad de invitada, aunque ella le comentó que lo pensaría.

Leí la dirección y el nombre de la persona con cierta amargura.

Kyle Broflovski era el dueño de ese departamento, y eso era sinónimo de que probablemente tenga que toparme con el Cuarteto conformado por él y por Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman y Kenny McCormick. Esos cuatro, que yo recordara, siempre se metían en toda clase de problemas, desde chivear al gobierno hasta causar una guerra estúpida con Canadá.

Kyle era el chico más listo de los cuatro, aunque eso no le había servido para nada al convertirse en la pareja de Henrietta Biggle, la chica gótica y amiga de Stan. Éste, por su parte, era un completo alcohólico empedernido hasta morir; siempre lo veía en las fiestas acompañado de Kenny, el más pobre de los cuatro, quien ya tenía la fama de ser drogadicto y de ser un auténtico putón.

Eric Cartman era un caso perdido. El tipo era un tremendo hijo de puta que gustaba de humillar a la gente sin que ésta se lo buscara. Era antisemita, racista y con una habilidad sociopática que francamente asusta a cualquiera, incluyéndome.

Teniendo el papel entre mis manos, miré a Karl y, suspirando, le dije:

- Tengo miedo de cómo reaccionarán al verme. Hace 15 años que no sé nada de ellos ni éstos de mí. Dudo mucho que les agrade mi presencia luego de tanto tiempo… Y mis padres… Je… Dudo mucho que ellos continúen viviendo en South Park. Digo, siendo yo su único hijo, de seguro se habrán olvidado de mí y ya.

- Leo… La vida da muchas vueltas. Da muchas vueltas y probablemente ésta sea la primera y última oportunidad que tengas para ir con ellos y aclarar las cosas.

Luego, tomándome de la muñeca, añadió:

- Esta marca es una prueba de que sobreviviste a ellos, es una prueba de que, aún en un momento de debilidad, fuiste más fuerte y más inteligente que ellos. Es una prueba de vida, el recordatorio de que estuviste a punto de perderla a causa de los constantes ataques a tu dignidad y persona.

- Karl…

Me soltó la muñeca y, suspirando hondamente, concluyó:

- Ve y acaba con ellos. Ve y demuéstrales lo que vales. Tal vez ellos habrán cambiado después de tu partida o tal vez no. Todo eso sería cuestión de averiguarlo.

**_&%&%&_**

_**And the feeling, it gets left behind**__**  
**__**All the innocence lost at one time**__**  
**__**Significant, behind the eyes**__**  
**__**There's no need to hide...**__**  
**__**We're safe tonight.**_

_Simplemente ve y acércate a su puerta… Si dudas en tocar el timbre, desliza un mensaje y ve a donde tengas que ir… Espérale ahí 20 minutos y si en ese tiempo nadie viene, entonces significaría que ellos te han olvidado. Si pasa ese tiempo y alguien viene… Significaría entonces que eres recordado._

Abrí mis ojos y suspiré.

Ahí estaba, frente al departamento E8 del quinto piso de un lujoso edificio de la Colorado Street. Estaba frente al lugar en donde todos seguramente estaban reunidos, desde Stan Marsh hasta Bebe Stevens.

Dios, los nervios me estaban matando. Es decir, estoy ahí parado a pocos metros de esa maldita puerta como un pendejo y ya el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de mí… El miedo y la duda de que ellos tal vez no me recuerden y por eso hasta se molestarían conmigo.

Llevándome ambas manos a mi rostro, tomé entonces una decisión: Saqué de mi billetera mi tarjeta de presentación y una pluma de mi bolsillo y, apoyándome en la pared, escribí una nota que decía:

**_&%&%&_**

_A quien sea:_

_Si alguien recuerda a Butters Stotch, favor de ir a "Gipsy Bar". Ahí encontrarán a un chico rubio vestido de camisa azul oscura bebiendo un whisky en las rocas sentado en la barra._

_Atentamente:_

_Alguien que le conoce._

_**&%&%&**  
_

Tras escribirlo, me dirigí hacia la puerta y deslicé la tarjeta con rapidez. Luego, bajé por las escaleras y salí del edificio. Caminando entre el montón de gente que salía a pasear, siendo sábado por la noche.

**_&%&%&_**

_**The ocean is full 'cause everyone's crying**__**  
**__**The full moon is looking for friends at high tide**__**  
**__**The sorrow grows bigger when the sorrow's denied**__**  
**__**I only know my mind**_

_**I am mine.**_

- Aquí tiene, señor D'Arante – me dijo la bartender con una sonrisa -. Un whisky en las rocas. ¿Algo más que quiera consumir, señor? Tenemos varias promociones por si gusta.

- Oh, no se preocupe, señorita – repliqué -. Por el momento eso es todo. Por cualquier cosa, le llamaré. Gracias.

- No hay de qué, señor. No todos los días tenemos como cliente a un reconocido escritor y médico en este bar.

Me eché a reír y la bartender, feliz, se fue a atender a otros clientes.

El ambiente de "Gipsy Bar" no había cambiado en nada desde que me fui del país. Lo único que había cambiado de ese lugar era el público en sí, ya que este lugar fue antes mi centro de trabajo como gigoló durante un año en lo que Chris hacía sus arreglos con un hábil falsificador de pasaportes para que pudiera dejar el país sin problemas.

Me acordé de todos los clientes con los que me tocaba acostarme, desde gente adinerada hasta gente con un salario de hambre, hombres y mujeres. Todos iban a buscar aventuras de una noche en este lugar famoso por sus botanas y bebidas. No obstante, todo lugar tenía qué cambiar, y el "Gipsy Bar" no era la excepción.

Según Gertrude, la bartender, me había comentado, el lugar era tan popular entre los pobladores que el dueño había decidido remodelar y mejorar el ambiente, teniendo como resultado un lugar acogedor en donde los clientes pudieran sentirse cómodos con sus familias, amigos, novias, amantes o gente de otra clase.

Bebí un poco de mi whisky y miré el reloj.

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que llegué aquí y nadie había hecho su acto de aparición. Aquello era comprensible dado que mi nombre no les diría nada, aunque tal vez el apellido si les diría algo… O simplemente ignorarían aquél pedazo de papel.

En fin, observé las marcas de mis muñecas muy detenidamente. Éstas me daban muchas cosas qué pensar y qué aceptar. Tal vez estas marcas las había hecho con el único propósito de recordarme a mí mismo que, sin importar lo que sea ante los ojos de los vidas, mi vida era igualmente valiosa que las de ellos.

Era triste saber que mis padres nunca lo hayan pensado así; para ellos, el hecho de ser "perfecto" era mucho más importante que reconocer las debilidades humanas que uno poseerá siempre. El hecho de cometer un simple error humano no da ningún motivo para ser castigado, eso estaba más que claro para mí pero no para ellos.

_**And the meaning, it gets left behind**__**  
**__**All the innocents lost at one time**__**  
**__**Significant, behind the eyes**__**  
**__**There's no need to hide...**__**  
**__**We're safe tonight.**_

Volví a mirar el reloj. Cinco minutos más y me estaría yendo al hotel para poder empacar e irme de aquí. Cinco minutos más… Y habré terminado con esto, con este momento incómodo en donde yo no sabría cómo decirles las cosas sin recibir alguna crítica destructiva o burlas a cambio. De todos modos, ya somos gente adulta madura y responsable para andar con esas niñerías.

- ¿Buscas compañía, bombón? – me preguntó una voz masculina.

Volviéndome hacia mi inesperado compañero, le respondí:

- No, gracias.

El individuo, un chico de cabellos rubios con un traje blanco con rojo y un piercing en su oreja derecha, me replicó:

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

- Ehmmm… Sí, así es. Estoy esperando a alguien… Bueno, más bien le estoy dando tiempo a ese alguien para que llegue.

- Oh, ya veo… ¿Tu novia?

- No.

- Tu novio entonces.

- Tampoco. Es solo… Alguien…

El tipo me sonrió y bebió un sorbo de su bebida preparada mientras que yo, muriéndome de calor, me arremangaba las orillas de las mangas de mi camisa y bebía mi whisky en sorbos. No obstante, en una de esas el tipo me tomó del brazo y, examinando las marcas en él y en mis muñecas, me preguntó:

- ¿Cortes de intento de suicidio?

Le miré muy sorprendido mientras que el rubio, notando mi reacción, añadió:

- Has sufrido mucho en tu vida a juzgar por los cortes; fue una suerte que hayan llegado a tiempo para salvarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde ese momento?

Desviando mi mirada, le respondí:

- 15 años. Quince años han transcurrido desde que intenté matarme… Disculpa, ¿eres médico o algo así?

- No. Soy un hombre de negocios, pero sé reconocer las marcas de un intento de suicidio.

- Oh… Lo siento… ¿Fue alguien cercano a ti?

- Pues… Sí, fue alguien cercano… El único problema es que nunca lo supe hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No les caías bien a sus padres?

- ¡Je! En realidad, ni sus padres sabían de esto… Y no lo saben a estas alturas de la vida. De hecho, el médico que le atendió jamás avisó a nadie debido a que esa persona estaba emocionalmente destruida gracias a la clase de familia y de "amigos" que tenía… Bueno, el pobre no tenía amigos… Y no puedo culparle por intentar tener uno.

Miré al rubio con extrañeza y curiosidad. Por alguna razón, el individuo a quien el tipo se refería tenía un caso parecido al mío. Podía ver en su mirada que la situación de su amigo lo había afectado demasiado… O tal vez…

- Porque por más que lo intentaba, siempre había algún defecto que le echaban en cara – añadí -. Porque las veces que él alzaba la voz… Su familia se encargaba de silenciarle con castigos ridículos.

El rubio escupió su bebida y, volviéndose hacia mí muy sorprendido, exclamó:

- ¡¿B-Butters?!

Me sonrojé mientras que el rubio, abrazándome, me dijo:

- B-Butters… ¡E-eres tú! ¡Eres tú! ¡Oh, Dios, realmente eres tú!

- ¿T-tú…? ¿Quién eres?

El tipo se separó y me respondió:

- ¡Soy yo, Kenny! Kenny McCormick…

_**And the feelings that get left behind**__**  
**__**All the innocents broken with lies**__**  
**__**Significance, between the lines**__**  
**__**(We may need to hide).**_

Kenny McCormick… ¡Que me caiga un rayo si ese tipo era Kenny McCormick!

- Kenny – murmuré -… C-cielos… T-te ves… Bien.

- ¡Igual tú! ¡Je! ¡Quince años lejos de este maldito lugar te han hecho bien! Marina me dijo que eres médico cardiólogo y escritor… ¡Qué eres Leopold D'Arante, mi autor favorito!

- Wow…

Inche Marina. No sé qué tanto le habrá contado a Kenny, pero el hecho de saber que Kenny haya leído todos mis libros y, quién sabe, tal vez artículos científicos, me hizo sentir un poco bienvenido. Mientras que yo estaba hundido en un mar de sorpresas, Kenny llamó a la bartender y le dijo:

- Gerttie, todo lo que consuma el señor D'Arante va por cuenta de la casa.

- ¡Ok, jefe!

- ¡¿Jefe?! – exclamé - ¡¿Tú eres el dueño del Gipsy Bar?!

Kenny se echó a reír y me respondió:

- La vida da tantas vueltas, mi estimado. Compré este bar con el dinero que me gané en la lotería, le di algunas mejoras y… Bueno, tú mismo habrás visto cómo es el ambiente aquí.

Sonreí y, removiendo mi whisky, repliqué:

- Me acuerdo mucho de este lugar, Kenny. Aquí me… "Fichaba" para reunir el dinero necesario para salir del país. No ha cambiado mucho, excepto la imagen, claro.

- Uhmmm… Gracias por el dato. Podría permitir entonces que haya gente "fichando" por aquí.

- ¡Kenny!

- ¿Qué? ¿A poco no sería justo?

- Ese es tu asunto, no mío…

Ambos guardamos silencio por un rato hasta que Kenny, aclarándose la garganta, me dijo:

- Marina me contó sobre tu intento de suicidio, el primero y el último según me dijo ella. Créeme… Créeme que me quedé entre sorprendido y asustado. Sorprendido porque jamás pensé que ibas a llegar a tal extremo… Y asustado porque hasta ahora no se había hallado ninguna evidencia de sangre en el baño.

- E-eso fue porque se lo pedí a Chris. L-le pedí que ocultara toda evidencia posible para evitarle problemas al padre de Marina.

- ¡Pero eso fue anti-ético, Butters! Fue anti-ético y anti-profesional ocultar un intento de suicidio así como así.

- Para ti lo es, pero para mí no. No fue anti-ético porque yo le pedí que no diera parte a la policía sobre eso; de haberlo hecho, quién sabe qué más me habría pasado, y no fue anti-profesional porque él había decidido protegerme en lo que me restablecía física y emocionalmente. Créeme, si te pones en el lugar de un médico que se ve obligado a proteger a un paciente de amenazas potenciales como fue en el caso del padre de Marina, entenderías bien que no tuvo de otra.

_**And the meanings that get left behind**__**  
**__**All the innocents lost at one time**__**  
**__**We're all different behind the eyes**__**  
**__**There's no need to hide.**_

Kenny frunció el ceño, mostrándose demasiado derrotado. Yo, por mi parte, añadí:

- Mira, Kenny… Sé… Sé que para ti no es nada fácil toparte conmigo luego de 15 largos años y mucho menos enterarte de ese detalle tan desagradable, pero… Les debo la vida, Kenny. Les debo a él, a Marina y a Chris estos 15 años de vida satisfactoriamente recorridos desde ese día. De no haber sido por ellos, yo no estaría aquí, platicando de esto contigo; estaría a cien o a mil metros bajo tierra o, en el peor de los casos, encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico, pensando en mil maneras de, no sé, matar gente o vengarme de todo el mundo… A pesar de haberles perdonado desde el fondo de mi alma cada una de las atrocidades que han hecho en contra de mi persona.

Kenny se quedó callado.

No sé porqué, pero ese gesto no me sorprendía en lo absoluto. Es más, esa era una de las reacciones que esperaría de él o de cualquier conocido tras tanto tiempo ausente de Estados Unidos.

Tomando mi último trago de whisky, le dije:

- Debo irme. Fue… Fue un gusto reencontrarme contigo, viejo.

Estuve a punto de sacar mi cartera y pagar para poder retirarme del lugar, pero Kenny me detuvo diciéndome:

- Lo siento, Butters. De verdad lamento haber reaccionado así.

- No te preocupes. Es natural reaccionar así luego de tanto tiempo.

- ¿No piensas ir a ver a tus padres?

Suspiré y, con firmeza, le respondí:

- Dudo mucho que ellos quieran verme, Kenny. El simple hecho de haber cometido un intento de suicidio y haberme ido de aquí es algo imperdonable para ellos.

- Entiendo… Pero aún así... Quédate conmigo.

Le miré sorprendido mientras que él me tomaba de la mano, como si quisiera darle fuerza a aquellas palabras…

Y me quedé. Me quedé en mi vejo hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Feliz lunes, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con el epílogo de la trilogía de Leopold D'Arante. Sé que es corto y tal vez medio cursi, pero en fin... Lo disfruté escribiéndolo :-). Muchos me preguntaron si habrá Bunny o finalizará Butters con alguien más... Y la respuesta está aquí, en este epílogo..._**

**_Ojalá les guste._**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Aspirando una calada de mi cigarro, observaba las estrellas que se hacían visibles en la bóveda nocturna desde la azotea del hotel. Junto a mí estaba Kenny, quien se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos respecto a todo lo que habíamos hablado en el bar.

Fue muy difícil para mí pedirle a ese cabrón que no dijera nada a mi familia o a los demás, al menos no por el momento; si bien comprendía mis razones, Kenny insistía en que debía ir a South Park a confrontar a mis padres, quienes, según él, eran los principales culpables de mi intento de suicidio. Luego de hablarlo larga y seriamente, Kenny respetó mi decisión de pasar desapercibido… Aunque tuve que acceder a que él le comentara a Stan sobre eso. ¿La razón? Porque Stan Marsh es su novio actual. Bueno, mientras que a Marsh no se le ocurriera ir con el chisme a Kyle o al gordo inepto de Cartman, todo iría de maravilla.

No sé si se lo dijo o no cuando regresó al departamento en donde se realizaba la reunión, pero honestamente preferiría no saberlo… Al menos aún no. Por ahora, prefiero disfrutar de esta noche estrellada con Kenny, cuya compañía me hacía sentir muy bien en estos momentos.

- Le conté a Stan sobre lo sucedido hace quince años, tal y como lo prometí.

Me volví hacia él muy sorprendido. Kenny, por su parte, añadió:

- Él se sorprendió y se indignó.

- ¿Se indignó? ¿Por qué?

- Por lo del padre de Marina. Lo consideró demasiado anti-profesional de su parte el no haber dado parte a las autoridades e iniciar ese desmadre de Servicios Sociales y no sé qué puta madre para irte de tu casa.

- Pues no debería, ¿sabes? No debería porque sabe bien que Servicios Sociales son una bola de imbéciles que no evalúan bien a las familias que van a adoptar hijos. ¿Te acuerdas de que asignaron a ti y a tus hermanos esa familia agnóstica?

- ¡Je! ¡Lamentablemente si lo recuerdo!

- Ahí está. No debería de indignarse por ese detalle. Además, necesitaba yo hacerme valer por mí mismo, Ken.

- Pues, a decir verdad, tal vez fue lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado.

- ¡Hasta que al fin les encuentro! – exclamó una voz masculina.

Kenny y yo nos volteamos. McCormick, muy sorprendido, exclamó:

- ¡Trent! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Trent Boyett, el ex bully de la escuela, le respondió:

- Entré por la puerta de servicio, McCormick. Vine a… Saludar a un viejo amigo.

Ay, carajo.

Ese cabrón de Boyett no ha cambiado en nada por lo que veo. Aún conservaba esa envidiable musculatura que se había ganado en la correccional y el atractivo que le servía de imán para seducir a todas las chicas que pudiera, aunque su look era un poco más decente de lo que recordaba. El tío este estaba ataviado con una camisa de manga larga color fucsia y unos pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros.

El hecho de que él esté aquí queriendo verme no era nada bueno.

El tipo se me acercó y, con cierto enojo en su voz, me dijo:

- Escuché a McCormick decirle a su noviecito todo lo que te sucedió realmente… Y eso me tiene sumamente encabronado.

- Ehmmm… T-Trent – intentó interrumpir Kenny -… Viejo... N-no creo que sea momento de enojos ya. Son las 4 de la m-

- Tú cállate, McCormick. Lárgate a putear en la calle o regrésate a tu nidito de amor con Stan. Stotch y yo tenemos un viejo asunto qué aclarar.

- P-pero…

- No te preocupes, Kenny – le interrumpí -. Vete a casa.

- Butters… Este sujeto…

- Te he dicho que no te preocupes, Kenny. Estaré bien.

- No pienso dejarte solo con este orangután de ex novio que tienes.

Mi ex novio.

Había olvidado que Trent era mi ex novio… O más bien, era mi novio por disgusto en la preparatoria hasta el momento de mi intento de suicidio. Nuestra relación era la más destructiva en todos los ámbitos, incluyendo en las intimidades. El tipo era un aprovechado en todo, hasta en las relaciones que tenía con mis padres; era como el yerno favorito que toda familia desquiciada como la mía quisiera tener. Lamentablemente para mí, yo no podía confiar en él debido a que me consideraba un simple juguete sexual qué usar y desechar.

Kenny, por su parte, se despidió de mí y me comentó que me invitaba a un café en el restaurante del hotel a las 9 de la mañana, invitación que acepté con gusto muy a pesar de las miradas asesinas que Trent le dirigía.

Cuando el chico McCormick se retiró, me volví hacia Trent y, con seriedad, le dije:

- Aquí me tienes, Trent. Soy todo tuyo y todo oídos respecto a lo que me vayas a reclamar… O para golpearme por el simple hecho de que tuve una relación sentimental con el hombre que me ha salvado la vida cuando más lo había necesitado.

Trent se quedó callado mientras que yo, arremangándome las mangas, le mostraba las marcas de los cortes y añadía:

- Mira estas marcas, Trent. Míralas bien porque esta será la primera y última vez que las verás. Míralas: Son una muestra de lo que fue nuestra relación. Son una muestra de hasta dónde he llegado con tal de aliviar el dolor que sentía en mi alma. Por supuesto, tú no sabes nada de eso.

- ¿Qué no sé nada de eso, eh? ¡¿Qué no sé nada de eso?! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo si nunca me has dicho nada, Butters?! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saber qué tú te hacías esos cortes?!

- ¡Nunca lo supiste porque jamás te he importado!

- Eso no es verdad.

- Si no lo fuera… Habrías notado entonces el infierno que vivía con mi familia. ¡Todos los días castigado, todos los días agredido física y emocionalmente por quienes se supone que me amaban! ¡Si no fuera verdad, habrías venido a mi casa a ver lo que me pasaba, a preguntarme lo que sentía!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE FUI A TU CASA ESE DIA! – me gritó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE VI BAÑADO DE SANGRE EN LA TINA DEL BAÑO!

Yo me quedé helado del asombro.

Trent, por su lado, añadió:

- ¡Yo estaba con Christophe en tu casa ese día, Leo! ¡Estaba detrás de él cuando te encontró en el baño muriéndote! ¡Te vi con tus muñecas sangrando a montón! ¿Crees tú que me hace sentir satisfecho el daño que te hice, eh? ¡¿Crees que simplemente fingía que nada había pasado?!

- Trent…

- Esa misma tarde te llevé al hospital en mis brazos… ¡En mis brazos, no en las de Christophe!

Yo no sabía qué decir al respecto… Ni Kenny, quien estaba de pie a pocos metros de nosotros, podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Incluso te llevé al hospital de Denver – añadió -. Si no pude quedarme… Fue porque decidí pedirle a Christophe que asumiera la responsabilidad de tu rescate... Y evitar así que volvieras a South Park.

- Dios…

- Christophe y yo limpiamos toda evidencia posible para mantenerte a salvo…

- T-Trent…

- Lo siento… Lo siento, pero debía hacerlo por tu bien… Debía hacerlo… Porque el verte así me hizo dar cuenta del daño que te he hecho… Que muchos te han hecho.

- T…

- Adiós, Leo.

Dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y se retiró. No obstante, sintiéndome incapaz de dejarle ir, decidí ir tras él. Suena una estupidez, pero algo me impulsaba a enfrentarlo, me impulsaba a ir tras él y dejar que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad…

Y que la vida siguiera en curso.

**_&%&%&_**

Bebí mi café mientras revisaba por última vez el escrito final de mi trabajo; a una semana de entregarlo a mi editor, revisaba cada detalle, cada error de dedo que descubriera, cada párrafo que no tendría nada qué ver con el relato en sí… En fin, hacía el trabajo típico de todo escritor que tiene contrato con una editorial.

Era un alivio estar en casa y en el trabajo. Por suerte, no hubo ninguna urgencia médica que estuviera en mi oficina durante el tiempo de vacaciones, ya que todos los pacientes fueron demasiado amables y comprensibles conmigo al respecto, especialmente en el lado de la familia.

En la semana que estuve en Estados Unidos, finalmente había ido a ver a mis padres en South Park. Su reacción fue demasiado esperada por mí y por todos mis antiguos compañeros de preparatoria: Mi padre me echó en cara mi "falta de confianza" y mi "cobardía" por intentar quitarme la vida mientras que mi madre me decía sentirse apenada por lo acontecido 15 años atrás.

Lejos de sentirme ridiculizado frente a todo el mundo, simplemente les espeté que la culpa no era mía, sino la de ellos; que fueron ellos, y no solo mis antiguos compañeros de escuela, los que me habían orillado a cometer ese acto. Y si ellos no querían aceptar esa culpabilidad, pues eso ya era problema suyo, no mío, suyo porque, ultimadamente y lamentablemente, son mis padres.

Desde ese día no he cruzado palabra alguna con ellos.

Mis amigos me decían que les diera tiempo para tragarse todo lo que me ha sucedido, ya que la noticia les cayó de golpe, pero solamente Christophe, Gregory, Trent y yo sabíamos que ellos eran demasiado orgullosos y egoístas para aceptar su culpa.

- Hey, amor, ¿dónde están las galletas de avellana que preparaste anoche? – me preguntó mi pareja, quien me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Volviéndome hacia él, le respondí:

- Kenny se las comió todas antes de irse con Stan, Kyle y Eric a pasear, Trent.

Trent se quedó sorprendido y, molesto, exclamó:

- ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Le voy a cortar sus pinches pelotas cuando regrese de la calle!

Yo me eché a reír y le repliqué:

- ¿Primer día de vacaciones aquí en Auckland y ya quieres agredir a alguien, Trent? Deberías de ir a una terapia de control de ira.

- Iré… Luego de partirle la madre a ese cabrón. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a comerse esas galletas que se supone que eran para todos?!

- Hey, tranquilo… Tengo aquí guardadas unas.

Dicho esto, saqué del cajón del escritorio una bolsa con diez galletas y, mientras se las daba, le dije:

- Las guardé previendo esa reacción muy tuya, así que aquí tienes. Son todas tuyas.

- ¿Y tú no comerás?

- No te preocupes. Haré más mañana.

Empero, Trent sacó una galleta de la bolsa y, pasándola en mis labios, me dijo con una sonrisa:

¿- Seguro que no quieres, D'Arante? Te puedo servir un poco de leche fresca y… desayunar juntos… ¿Qué dices?

Me reí quedamente, dándole a entender que había captado su sutil insinuación a hacer el amor… O eso era lo que se planeaba cuando entraron Stan, Kyle y Kenny sosteniendo a un Eric desvanecido. Eso sólo significaba una cosa...

- ¡Viejo, Eric tuvo otra vez una taquicardia! – exclamaron.

Trent rodó los ojos mientras que yo, suspirando, me levanté para checar que no haya sido nada serio y para recomendarle… ¡No, qué recomendarle ni qué la puta madre! Más bien, ordenarle que haga una visita a rastras con un nutriólogo o con un médico naturista para que haga una dieta libre de azúcares y grasas, y lograr que bajara de peso.

Oh, si… Amo mi vida… Y no me arrepiento de nada.


End file.
